Burn Is War
Burn Is War 'is the ninth case in the game. Case Background The victim was a man named Sam Kenneth. He was found dead in the parking lot. The killer was the a begger named Dandan Stur. Dandan Stur Told the police that he was asked to kill Sam,and if he didn't kill Sam ,He will kill Dandan,The one who asked Dandan to kill is named Tom Cruz ,a beggar.Sam was killed by a chair before burning. Tom was sentenced to life in prison,While Dandan is sentenced to five years. Victim * '''Sam Kenneth '(Found burned at the parking lot) Murder Weapon * '''Chair Killer * Dandan Stur ''' Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *The suspect is athletic. * The suspect loves sweet * The suspect wears Brown Clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is athletic. * The suspect loves sweet * The suspect is a male Suspect's Profile *The suspect is athletic. * The suspect loves sweet * The suspect wears Brown Clothes. * The suspect is a male Suspect's Profile *The suspect is athletic. * The suspect loves sweet * The suspect wears Brown Clothes. * The suspect is a male Suspect's Profile *The suspect is athletic. * The suspect is a male Killer's Profile * The killer is athletic. * The killer loves sweet * The killer wears Brown Clothes. * The killer is a male * The killer is 150 lbs. Crime Scenes * Parking Lot * Garage * Home * Kitchen * Street * Trash Can Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Picture) * Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00;Attribute:Killer is athletic and loves sweet) * Talk Jonah about her boyfriend's death. * Examine Torn Picture (Result:Picture) * Ask Bruke about the picture. * Investigate Home (Clue:Faded List,Dumbell) * Examine Faded List (Beggars List) * Ask Dandan about the victim. * Examine Dumbell. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Dumbell. (06:00:00) * Talk to Bruke about the Dumbell * Go to Chapter 2. (1 stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Street (Clue:Leftovers) * Analyze Leftovers (06:00:00) * Question Dandan about other beggars * Talk to Tom about the Leftovers * Investigate Garage (Clue:Chair,Heart Neklace) * Analyze Chair (03:00:00;Attribute:Killer wears Brown Clothes) * Examine Heart Necklace (Result:Love Necklace) * Examine Love Necklace (Result:Jonah and Sam's Necklace) * Talk to Jonah about the necklace * Ask David for fighting Sam * Go to Chapter 3. (3 stars) Chapter 3: * See what Tom Cruz wants * Investigate Trash Can. (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result:Paper) * Analyze Paper (06:00:00;Attribute:Killer is a male) * Talk to David Alendro about the victim. * Investigate Kitchen (Clue:Bag) * Examine Bag. (Result: Food) * Analyze Food (06:00:00;Attribute:Killer is 150 lbs) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Additional Investigation. (2 star) Additional Investigation: * See if you can help Jonah Millaine * Investigate Home. (Clues: Victim's Handbag) * Examine Victim's Handbag. (Clue: Torn Photo) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) * Return the photo to Max Taggart. (Reward:Burger) * See how Bruke Manaj is doing. * Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Red Bag) * Examine Red Bag. (Result: Gun) * Return the Bag to Bruke Manaj (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Talk to David Alendro * Investigate Street. (Clues: Broken Watch) * Examine Broken Watch. (Result: Watch) * Examine Watch. (Result: David Alendro's Watch) * Give the watch back to David. (Reward: Blue Hat) * Go to Next Case. (1 star)